Something Red
by ChibiPencil
Summary: Jester is kidnapped in battle. Will he be able to find his something red once again?
1. Chapter 1

Jester groaned as his misty eyes crept open to find the light waning through the thick material of a ratty blanket. His wrists twisted against the bounds that held so tightly for the last three nights and days.

Jester had been kidnapped.

_'Three days ago..' _he mused as his head bumped against the floor of the cart as he replayed the events in his mind's eye.

He was outside the castle gates just before night,like now,looking for Jane. She had not returned from patrol. He wasn't very worried until Dragon came calling for Jane.

How stupid..he had really started to believe that Dragon was _always_ with Jane.

_'Stupid lizard!',_he cursed inwardly,_'Of all the times to leave her alone..'_

"Aye! Are you awake yet fool?"a burly voice barked snapping he back to the present.

Jester shut his eyes quickly and held very still,not that the brut could see through the blanket. For a few stagnant moments there was silence as he held his breath.

"HA! I can really knock em' down can't's I?" the idiot gloated with a chortle.

Jester rolled his eyes and slowly exhaled. Honsestly the dunce was three times his size,it wasn't something he should be bragging about. Jester's disgust was only eclipsed by the dread of what had become of his dearest friend Jane as the rest of his sad tale played on behind his eyes.

In the woods he searched franticly for Jane feeling a dread in his very bones. The sun was already below the mountain when he was stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of something bright red at his feet.

"JANE!?"he croaked out dropping to his knees. He felt little relief to find it was red hair and not blood. His mind was over run with horrible thoughts of what malforturnes could have befallen his dearest Jane. Taking up the firey silken hair in white knuckle hands he ran franticly down a path of broken flora.

In his frenzy a new feeling of rage filled his veins. His beating heart surged with what could only be closley described as loyalty.

If he had to run forever to find her,he would! If he had to crawl though glass he would!

Branches lashed out at his face and body as he charged through brushes and ripping thorns. Distantly he heard a baleful noise from the castle.

Undecenable at the time,now on refection,he recognized it as the castle's battle horn.

The sky was burrning pink,casting an eerie contrast to the darkening woods when Jester heard scuffling close by. He wasn't sure if his feet were even touching the ground anymore.

He heard Jane cry out. His heart flew on wings at the sound.

Barreling through the brush,Jester saw a knight in grey armor from behind kicking at something red on the ground.

His face contorted into the face of hatred itself and in a voice he had never heard from himself cursed as he leaped upon the knight.

"GET OFF OF HER!"

The opposing knight,taken by surprised,stumbled forward fumbeling over Jane's prone body as nimble fingers latched themselves around his thick neck.

With all his strenght Jester fixed himself on the knights back,choking the life out of him!

The knight fought hard the get the thin teen off his back. Reaching behind himself but his armor restricted the full reach needed to pry Jester off. The knight became sloppyfooted from lack of oxegen and made one last effort to remove the young man. He charged backwards,slamming him into a thick oak tree.

Jester felt something snap inside him as the breath was knocked out.

The knight pulled away and slammed against the tree again not givin the boy a chance to recover.

This time Jester let out a painful noise as he felt the something that snapped before,snap again. He barely registered that the knight had taken hold of his wrists.

He held him in place,against his back, and rammed Jester into the tree a final time.

This time he heard the thing inside brake.

The pain was unbeleavable.

Jester dropped to the ground and got sick,making the pain all over,all the worse.

He couldn't breathe,he couldn't save Jane! Why couldn't he be strong like Gunther! What an idiotic thing to do just running in like that! He was no warrior...but..he had to try..for her..

He feebly raised his head to behold Jane.

She was a blazing glory of golden armor and red hair in a hopless situation. Two full grown knights were coming at her ,swords in hand and others were coming through the woods. He felt his heart drop as she was kicked down,her sword flying from her hand. Blood splattered across the blanket of dead leaves.

She was bleeding. Jester's pain was completly forgotten as his wide eyes beheld her pain.

_'No,this wasn't her death!',_he screamed to himself. _This wasn't her end!_

"JANE!"he choked out."Don't give up! Get up Jane! We can-"

There was a sudden blow to his head as the world became mute and muddled. The smeard world turned sideways and the far off voice of Jane called his name. After that she was swallowed up by knights then..all he saw was red before the blackness overtook him.

Too violent..? D:


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Jester!?"Jane yelled. Her long red mane flowed around her face and down her neck. The unruly locks tamed back by a green ribbon laced into a short ponytail. She stormed into the castle courtyard,sword in hand.

"Jane!" Pepper hurried to her side. "You should be resting Jane! Your wounds haven't healed completely yet!"

Motherly Pepper,Jane thought sweetly of her friend,and nodded to her. "I'm am much better now Pepper. Don't worry about me."

"Pepper's right Jane,you could really hurt yourself if you try to go after Jester." Rake,never too far from Pepper these days,said from his position at the table where they often had their meals at outside. He was working some medicinal herbs in a mortar for the royal guard. Pepper gave him a cross look over her shoulder. He looked taken back and stammered,"Well,I mean I assumed that going to retrieve Jester is what you would want to do but...since Gunther and three guards-"

Jane body language became defensive at the mention of her rival. "Gunther! What about him? Where is he?"

Pepper really glared at Rake now and made a very aggravated noise at him. "You couldn't just keep it to yourself could you!?"

Rake pathetically shrugged,looking like a scolded puppy. "She would have found out sooner or later,Pepper. I'm sorry..."

Jane looked back and forth between the young squabbling couple. "What!? Tell me ever thing that has happened up to this moment."

Pepper sighed and shook her head. "Oh Jane! It was horrible! You were nearly dead! Your whole body was covered in wounds and you we bleeding everywhere-!" Pepper took Jane's hand in hers,fighting back tears. "When Gunther came back with you on Dragon's back-"

"Dragon let Gunther ride him!?"Jane shrieked.

"Oh yes,the poor fellow was crying his eyes out." Rake said as he returned to his mortar wheel.

"Gunther!?"Jane spat out,looking at Rake as if he had two heads.

"No no! Dragon Dragon!" he corrected quickly.

"He felt the same way we all did about you in that state. Perhaps even guilty..." Pepper gave Jane's hand a gentle squeeze and a soft misty-eyed smile. "But the thing is,that Dragon's tears healed you! The more they fell on you're injuries the better they got until the poor beast was all cried out and he fell asleep."

Jane's heart was moved by her friend,but her stubborn head kept her single minded. "How long has it been since that day?"

"Three days."answered Rake.

"What!?" Jane let loose of Pepper's hand and sheathed her sword. "My god! Jester!"

"He was captured by soldiers from Windaria." a strong voice said from the Smith. Smithy strode up to Jane,Rake,and Pepper wiping soot off his strong hands. In recent days Jane had found herself having queer sensations when she was around Smithy. Like her runaway heart and flushing of cheeks although she only liked Smithy as a friend. "We don't know why they attacked us or why they kidnapped Jester."he said seriously.

"I must go right now!"Jane blurted out quickly striding quickly to the stairs,her single mindedness defeating even her heart.

"No,Jane!" Rake said jumping up and going after her. "Gunther and his party set out after the troupe that took Jester,right after he saw you would survive!" Rake seemed to drift off a moment," I've never seen him so set on something.."

Jane stopped momentarily,"I didn't realize he cared that much for Jester.."

"Ummm...I don't think that's why he was-"Rake attempted to explain.

"Wait!" Jane spun around on her heel and glared at Rake. "Sir Theodore said we couldn't lead soldiers until we became Knights!"

"Well..." Rake took two steps back,suddenly finding the ground more interesting..

Smithy re approached Jane after having a short talk to Pepper. "The King and Sir Theodore christened Gunther a Knight while you were disabled,Jane."

"WHAT!?" Jane was livid.

"He would have Knighted you too I'm sure if you weren't half dead at the time!" poor Rake cooed trying to soften the blow.

"I can't believe him!" screamed Jane. "Of all of the nerve that Gunther has! Sneaking in when I'm on my death bed and becomes a knight before me! Where is Dragon!?"

Smithy and Rake who had seen the events that day unfold,looked at each other precariously. "Jane I -I think you have the wrong idea-" Smithy started to say.

"Did I hear Jane just now!?" A big shadow blocked out the sun overhead as Dragon snaked himself around a castle tower.

"Dragon!"Jane yelled happily and ran to meet him.

"JANE!" Oh Jane you mad little short life! I thought I had lost you!!" he dropped down heavily in the courtyard,making the whole castle tremble,and scrambled to Jane.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed as Dragon came to a stop just shy of her. "Careful now,I am still bruised goods!"

"Did you miss me too?"he asked.

"Oh Dragon...of course." Jane's eyes teared up and she embraced his nose. After their grand reunion she looked into his eyes. "I can tell you how much on the way to Windaria!"

"Oh really? What for?"Dragon asked not missing a beat as Jane mounted his back.

"To save Jester and to give that weasel Gunther a piece of my mind!"she proclaimed to which Dragon gave a great laugh.

"Jane! "Pepper called out running to her and Dragon,a sack in hand.

"What's that Pepper?"Jane asked.

"It's some food for your trip! Lord knows you'll be hungry soon!"Pepper handed over the treats and looked at Dragon in his great eye. "Now you take good care of our Jane or you'll have to deal with me!"

Dragon gave Pepper a wink."Will do,carrot cooker." With that he took off to the sky.

"Tell Mother and Father that I'm well! I will return soon with Jester!"Jane hollered back as they circled the castle once.

* * *

:D


End file.
